What Really Happens
by ClearBear
Summary: Paul learns who Percy really is and what actually happens in Percy's life as a demigod. Chp. 1:The Truth, 2: My Prius, 3: Percy? -Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.- *Cover art done by me :)
1. What Really Happens

**Hi! While I suffer a writing block on my other story, I decided to make my own version of Percy Tells Paul the truth. Most likely just a one shot, but feel free to request another scene, and I will do it. **

**Please review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. (Runs away crying)**

* * *

What Really Happens:

About one month after Percy's 15th birthday, Paul was coming home from Goode with huge piles of papers and homework in his arms. He had to work late that night, and it was well after dinner time. He somehow managed to unlock and open the door to the Jackson-Blofis apartment, **(Does anyone actually know when they get/got married?)** and just as he stepped over the threshold he dropped all of the papers spectacularly. Paul cursed loudly. Grumbling, he started to pick everything up.

Amazed that no one had heard him, Paul walked towards the kitchen to deposit his belongings. As he reached the door, he heard Sally and Percy arguing in hushed whispers. Paul couldn't make out what they were saying at first, but he as he got closer Paul heard Sally say,

"…glad that nothing more serious happened. We need to tell him before—"

Paul cleared his throat loudly to let them know he was there.

Both jumped and turned around to face him. They both had guilty looks on their face. Sally was holding a canteen and was pouring whatever was in it on Percy's forearm, where there was a deep gash.

"Tell me what?" Paul asked. "What happened to Percy?"

Percy and Sally exchanged nervous looks. Percy recovered quickly.

"I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell into a bush."

"Okaaay," Paul said skeptically, giving both of them a look that he knew they weren't telling him the truth. Paul then shook his head and walked out of the kitchen to finish grading some of his students' papers, determined to confront the two of them about it when he had gotten more rest. It had been a long day, and Paul wouldn't be surprised that he had mis -heard or -seen anything.

Later that same night Paul lay in bed wide awake. He could not fall asleep. He kept pondering over what exactly Sally had meant by "_…need to tell him before—" _Before what? Paul regretted walking in on them when he did. If he had waited for a few seconds longer, he could have heard more of what they were talking about. Finally, more than an hour later, Paul fell asleep fitfully.

* * *

"Good morning, Paul," Sally said cheerfully the next morning. Paul walked over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, Paul," Percy said, as if it were a normal occurrence for him to be up before Paul was.

Grabbing some blue pancakes, Paul sat down at the table next to Percy.

"So, Percy. Mind telling me what last night was all about?"

Sally got an alarmed look on her face, and then turned around pretending to be fixing a pancake so Paul couldn't see her expression. Percy's face was totally empty of any emotion.

"What happened?" Percy said blankly.

If Paul hadn't seen Sally's expression, he would have believed that nothing more than Percy being clumsy had happened. They ate their pancakes in silence, and then it was time to get to school. In the car ride over, Percy had a look that clearly meant he was deep in thought. Paul wondered if he was thinking about last night.

"Percy, tell me. Am I hallucinating?" Paul finally asked his soon-to-be stepson.

Percy gave him a confused and worried look and Paul decided to drop it, as they had finally arrived at Goode.

"See ya soon, Paul!" Percy told him as he got out of the car and ran into the school.

* * *

The warning bell rang, signaling five minutes until first period began. Paul watched from his desk as his students for first period filed in, including Percy. As usual, Percy walked to the back of the room and sat down. The final bell rang and the normal chatter quieted down.

"Today, class," Paul began—he noticed Percy's eyes start to droop—"We will start a new unit. To accompany this unit, we will be reading the Odyssey, by Homer." Everyone groaned. Paul chose to ignore them, and keep going.

"Now, who knows who Homer was?" Paul asked the class, highly doubting anyone to really know. He was about to continue, when he noticed that there was in fact a hand raised in the air.

"Percy?"

"Homer was a blind poet from Ancient Greece, who also wrote about the Trojan War and the Iliad." Percy answered confidently.

"Yes, good job," Paul praised, shocked that out of all his students, Percy had known. Meaning no offense to him, of course. He was just surprised, is all. Paul was halfway through his lecture about the Greek gods and goddesses when he realized that Percy had fallen asleep. Paul was never offended when this happened, he knew it happened in all of Percy's classes, but it was sometimes annoying.

"Percy," Paul called loudly. He woke with a start. "Perhaps you can tell me what happened to the balanced Olympian council when Dionysus became an Olympian?" He asked, sure that Percy wouldn't know. Paul would sometimes ask sleepy students questions he was positive they didn't know so that they would be less likely to fall asleep in his class again.

"Rather than having six guys and six girls, there were suddenly seven guys and five girls," he answered.

"Correct. And which goddess gave up her throne?"

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth, because she is the goddess of family and did not want her family to fight."

"Very good, Percy." Paul was again astonished that Percy had known the answer to that question, when Paul had been certain Percy was asleep.

The rest of first period passed by, and slowly the rest of the day did, until it was lunchtime. It was only when Paul was walking to the staff break room, did he realize how odd Percy's answer was regarding the Greek mythical goddess Hestia. _"Hestia, goddess of the hearth, because she _is_ the goddess of family…"_ He had used present tense in describing Hestia. Paul's mind struggled to come up with an explanation to that. Maybe he had just misheard him. Percy could have said _was_ and Paul just didn't realize. His brain could just be warping things and making Paul misinterpret things after what he thought happened at home. But Paul was still doubtful that Percy said _was_. He was very certain Percy had said _is_.

* * *

After school every week Tuesday through Thursday from 2:30-4, Percy had swim practice. Paul had just finished up entering some grades into the computer, and walked over to Goode's pool to watch Percy finish up before they headed home. Paul took a seat in the first couple of rows in the bleachers on the side of the pool, and watched Percy finish his laps well before the rest of the team. It was no wonder Percy had been made captain. Paul spaced out as everyone else finished and as the coach told the team what to do next. He looked around the pool, took in the familiar Goode school color banners, and then he noticed that he was not alone in the bleachers. Sitting farther up and to the left of Paul sat a curly-haired blonde girl that Paul supposed was around Percy's age. Her skin was tan like she spent a lot of time in the sun and she looked extremely athletic. Probably one of the guys' on the team's girlfriend, Paul decided.

He totally forgot about her until swim practice was over, and the team had gone into the locker rooms and changed. Paul bent down to pick up all his stuff, and when he looked up, the blonde girl was already out of the bleachers and walking briskly towards the locker room to where the guys were coming out. Paul noticed the blonde walking over to one of the guys—So Paul was right, just one of the boys' girlfriends—until he saw her walk up to Percy, who had his backpack slung over one shoulder. Paul was confused. He didn't know Percy had a girlfriend. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the girl gave Percy something in a Ziploc bag, and Percy seemed to be thanking her profusely as he shoved whatever it was into his backpack.

Paul was finally within hearing distance, and he heard the girl say "—Seaweed Brain! Next summer make sure you bring enough home with you from camp! I don't want to have to come all the way from camp just to give you nectar and ambrosia that you forgot in your cabin!"

"Thanks again, Annabeth. For the twentieth time." Percy added sheepishly. "So. Now what are you going to do?"

"I might as well visit Sally while I'm here. Argus will be coming to pick me up at six." Percy nodded.

Paul walked up to the two, and Percy turned bright red. It was funny to watch.

"Jeez Percy I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Paul said.

"She's not my—we're just friends—ugh."

"I'm not his girlfriend. I take it you're Mr. Blofis? I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth stuck out her hand.

"Whoa wait—what?!" I said, shaking her hand. _Daughter of Athena?_

Annabeth turned to Percy, whose face was still a bit pink tinged.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"Uh, no. Mom and I were going to any day now, though," Percy defended himself.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

"Hey! I said soon, didn't I?"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to your place. We have a lot to tell you, Mr. Blofis."

"Please call me Paul, Annabeth. And what in the world is going on?"

"We'll tell you everything once we get home, trust me, Paul." Percy responded.

* * *

After an awkward car ride home, the trio finally arrived at the Jackson-Blofis apartment.

Sally came to the front door to greet them all.

"Oh and Annabeth, dear!" she said, giving Annabeth a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Seaweed Brain hasn't told Paul, has he?" Sally shook her head.

"Could you help?" Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, Argus isn't coming until six to pick me up."

Sally sat Paul at the table, and the three of them sat on the other side.

"What is going on?" Paul demanded.

All three of them looked at each other, like they knew something that he didn't know.

Sally began the story. She told Paul about her first lover, how they had met at Mountauk, and what happened to him. Then Annabeth took over, and told Paul about the Greek gods and goddesses, and that they followed Western Civilization and they were still very much alive. She also told him about demigods' ADHD and dyslexia, their battlefield reflexes and how they could all speak Ancient Greek fluently, including not all mortals being able to see anything because of the Mist. Finally, Percy took over, and told Paul about Camp Half-Blood, discovering who his father was, and all of his adventures and quests, up until this last summer, with the Labyrinth.

"So today in class you _did_ talk about Hestia in the present tense, because she is real." Paul was so relieved that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yup," Percy said. "And you actually did meet the real Poseidon on my birthday."

"Wow," was all Paul could manage, trying to take it all in. They sat in silence for a bit, until Annabeth realized what time it was: 6:15.

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Gotta run, so sorry. Great meeting you, Paul. See you at Camp, Seaweed Brain. Be careful." And Annabeth was out the door before anyone could say something more.

"Well, Paul. Now you know what really happens," Percy joked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, I had trouble writing in third person, so if there is an accidental first person I am so sorry, please let me know and I will fix it ASAP! **

**Please take the poll on my profile, as always.**

**Review please, I would love to know what you think. comment anything.**

**-ClearBear**


	2. My Prius

**My Prius:**

Sally and I had taken my stepson, Percy, and his friend Rachel to this private area of the South Shore. It was a beautiful day, and I decided to let Percy drive my Prius along the coast, even though he isn't getting his license for another week. The sea was gorgeous, and Sally and I sat in the sand together, just talking. I wasn't worried about Percy at all. Being a demigod, he's done worse things than drive a car a week early. I still wasn't fully sure whether to believe Sally and Percy or not yet, though they have always been honest people.

A bit of time passed, I didn't know how much, before Sally and I heard the car's engine coming back. We didn't turn around to watch them coming back, because what would have happened? Nothing. Or so we thought. If we had turned around, it would have saved us from having the scare of our lives.

We heard the engine stop. Then only one car door open and shut. Finally, getting worried, we turned around. What we saw was Rachel, and the Prius. No Percy. But then I looked more closely at my car. Something seemed off with the hood.

"Percy sends his regards, and to tell you that Beckendorf came, it was time," said Rachel to Sally, who relaxed and also got a bit more nervous at the same time. "Oh, and Paul—"

"Yes?"

"Percy also says sorry about the hood."

I gave Rachel a confused look and she gestured to the hood, for me to go look. I wasn't sure quite what I was expecting, but with Percy disappearing and then something wrong with my car, it wasn't at all what I expected.

On what was once the smooth metal of the hood of my car, now five or six distinctive craters were visible, that almost looked like they were…hoof prints?

"What happened this time?" Sally asked, exasperated.

"Blackjack the Pegasus landed on it. Sorry, Paul," Rachel explained.

My head spun. Here was some proof. Here was indirect proof that Percy and Sally had told the truth about the Greek "myths," but nonetheless it was proof. That seemingly crazy story Percy had told me about the Pegasus Blackjack, who called him _Boss,_ might—maybe—perhaps—be real.

* * *

**That seemed like a good stopping point. If you want me to continue this chapter please tell me. **

**I figured that Blackjack probably didn't land perfectly on the hood, and maybe shifted his feet-sorry hooves-around a bit, so that's why there is more than four. Also this chapter is dedicated to Johanna Night :) Thanks!**

**I am thinking of doing at least one more chapter, where Paul is in the Empire State Building after the second Titan war. (thanks Johanna)**

**Tell me what you think! I would love to hear it! Kudos to you if you read this entire thing!**

**Chapter dedication if you give me an idea for another chapter! I have a poll on my profile, please check it out! (Wow that's a lot of exclamation marks! XD)**

**_REVIEW_****/follow/favorite :D**

**-ClearBear**


	3. Percy?

**Percy?:**

It was freshman orientation day, two months before school started here at Goode. I was sitting up in front of the gym with the rest of the teachers, and I searched the crowd, looking for my girlfriend's son, Percy. I had finally managed to convince Goode to let Percy attend here, even though he had been kicked out of every school he had ever gone to. Looking out at all the students, I could tell that every single one of them would be anywhere but here, given the choice. While one of the cheerleaders, Tammi, I think, was talking to the students, I saw Percy and a redhead girl stand up and make their way out of the bleachers. I immediately became worried. I was extremely confused. What had happened? I tried to put Percy and the redhead out of my mind as Tammi finished talking, with Kelli doing cartwheels.

We broke up into small groups, with a teacher leading each one. As my group and I were walking down the main hallway filled with lockers in the direction of the band room, I told the students that each of them would be getting a locker with their own locker combination, and that it was important that no one else knew their passcode. All of a sudden, we heard a giant crash, and then something that sounded like a window shattering. Everyone froze, and stopped talking immediately. Then, we heard the voices.

"Percy!" a girl's voice shouted. She sounded afraid. "Why did you throw that?"

None of the students knew what to think. _Percy? _I thought. _As in Sally's Percy?_

I began walking again, faster this time. I wanted to know what was going on. The noises were coming from what sounded like the band room, and I heard more things being thrown, and more crashes. I heard Percy's voice say, "Stop it!"

The freshmen caught up with me as I walked even faster. I heard another voice, another girl, "Percy, don't!" she cried. Next thing I knew, the doors to the band room had been opened from the inside, and I saw the Kelli the cheerleader cowering in front of someone…in front of Percy? Percy held a lacrosse-like stick, and swung it down over his head to hit Kelli.

"Oh no, please!" Kelli exclaimed. Flames suddenly appeared and began to consume everything. Through the fire I saw Percy. He was covered in what looked like golden dust, his lacrosse stick was gone, and so was Kelli.

"Percy?" I said, "What have you done?" The rest of the students had started screaming, and the sprinklers turned on as the fire alarm wailed. Through all the chaos, I couldn't hear what the redhead said to Percy before he nodded, then turned and ran.

* * *

Several hours later, the fire was put out, and the authorities were getting nothing out of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the redheaded girl that was with Percy earlier. She refused to say anything, and was playing dumb. Meanwhile they were still searching for Percy, and it seemed that Percy was going to get expelled. I was beyond confused. My mind was spinning and nothing made sense. Lacrosse sticks in the band room? Attacking innocent cheerleaders? What had Percy done? More importantly, why? He had told me that it was a bad idea to get him enrolled at Goode, maybe it was his way of getting out of going Goode?

* * *

**After the Second Titan War:**

Percy and I burst out laughing. He had just told me what had really happened after I suddenly remembered seeing Percy blow up the band room right after he attacked a cheerleader. I just couldn't stop laughing as I learned the true story. Turns out he met Rachel at Hoover Dam on a quest after he tried to kill her and in return she saved his life, and the cheerleader he was attacking is an _empousa_, and Kelli had burst into flames instead of dust when Percy tried to kill her. I don't know why we found it so funny, but it also didn't help that Percy explained the whole "dam" story of meeting Rachel, including the dam French fries, restrooms, and cows.

* * *

**SO. What did you think? Please tell me! This chapter is dedicated to guest Kenzie Jade. I hope I wrote up to your expectations. Thanks for the great idea! **

**As always: *profile-poll-go do it. *Review/follow/favorite**

**Comment anything! Ideas for next chapter (the chapter of your idea will be dedicated to you), or criticism, all is welcome!**

**REVIEW**

**-ClearBear**


End file.
